Lunar Wolves
by snowyassas1n
Summary: What if Kirito were raised by someone else instead when his parents died? How would that change things for the SAO world? KiritoxHarem, Multiple Pairings. Guildmaster Kirito.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I finally figured out a type of fic I have been dying to write! I am going to make an SAO fic. Of course it will probably hit AU territory really fast. I know I will also be flamed for changing things the way I am planning but it will be harem for a reason! There will only be four girls and I am writing my own version of Kirito so expect OOCness. Multiple sets of pairings as well.

Summary: This is based on how different Kirito would be if he was taken in by someone else when his parents died. He was assumed dead by his remaining family and thus was raised by someone else.

It will become obvious who raised him later on in the story.

SAO Player Age's: Start of SAO-End of SAO

Kirito-15-17

Alice-15-17

Asuna-15-17

Silica-14-16

Lizbeth-16-18

Klein-18-20

Agil-24-26(I know he is de-aged it will be relevant later on)

Diabel-16-18

Coper-14-16

Argo-16-18

Philia-15-17

(These players are relevant to the story thus their ages)

Disclaimer: I do not own SAO

XXXX

"Special Lieutenant Kirigaya, your mission is to use the fulldive system to investigate whether or not Kayaba Akihiko has created a death game understood?" The question was asked by a black haired man in a military uniform. The one he questioned was a young teenage boy with a lithe form built for speed, he had black shoulder length hair and coal black eyes. He had an androgynous face and could be mistaken for a girl if he had long hair and a smaller body. He was dressed in a black military officers uniform complete with the silk white gloves. Kirigaya had an indifferent face as he saluted. "Understood sir." He replied. The commanding officer nodded as he hooked Kirito up to a machine connected to the fulldive system.

Once hooked up the officer said one last thing. "Also Kazuto remember to use the information from your beta character, and come back alive." The commander had a softer face as he said the last part. Kazuto nodded before he said. "Link Start!". And just like that he was out of the world. He found himself in a sea of white with a box in front of him asking if he wanted to use his beta testers informationg to which he clicked yes to, which was his beta character Kirito. After that he was transported again and found himself in the town of beginnings.

Looking around he noticed other players just getting there to. Knowing what needed to be done early on and not wanting some newbie to distract he took off in direction of the outside of the city to begin grinding. What he did not notice was someone saw him leave and followed him.

1 hour later Kirito was grinding the boars when he decided to confront his follower. "You know its rude to follow someone correct?" Kirito said out loud. He heard a squeak of surprise and turned to face his follower. He found that it was a girl. She had long golden blonde hair with two long bangs framing her face and it flowed into a long braid in the back with a white ribbon tying it off. She had blue eyes and was wearing the starter gear for a girl in the game. All in all she was beautiful. He knew some players though could pretend to be girls when they are actually guys so he wasn't holding his breath. He himself thanks to the military's technology made his avatar look exactly like himself.

The 'girl' bowed and said. "Sorry I followed its just I am new to this kind of stuff and you looked like you knew what you were doing and I hoped you could help me out?" She said while staying bowed. Kirito pondered this and guessed he could since the other beta testers probably were not after the quest he wanted yet. "Alright I will help you. I'm Kirito." Kirito said holding his hand out to her. The girl smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Alice." She answered shaking his hand.(If you read the light novel you know who she is then).

Kirito helped Alice learn the basics of the game as well as sword skills. She used a two handed long sword type of character. She picked up everything pretty easily and started grinding along with Kirito. Once they were done she said. "Thank you for helping me out Kirito. I have got to go though because I ordered a pizza and I need to pay the delivery guy." Alice said as she swiped her hand for the menu to open up.

"Ehh the logout button is not their?" Alice said.

Kirito narrowed his eyes at that. "Are you sure it's supposed to be at the bottom left." Kirito said as he opened his menu and noticed it as well. He confirmed that it was not actually there. "Have you tried contacting the GM?" Kirito asked.

"Yea but they are not answering do you think its a bug?" She asked.

"Could be-" In the middle of saying that he was forcefully transported back to the town of beginning.

"A glitch I guess they will let us know" Kirito finished saying before noticing him and Alice were back at the town.

"I guess they are about to tell us now." Alice chuckled next to him. Kirito smiled at 'her'.

They then noticed that all of the other players were their as well. The sky darkened to a dark red and a giant GM showed up with their face covered.

"Is this an event?"

"Their probably going to fix the bug"

Murmurs among the crowd began. Until the GM spoke. "Greetings players. Welcome to my world." It began. Kirito narrowed his eyes when he said 'My world'. "I am Kayaba Akihiko, and I am the god of this world. As some of you have noticed there is no logout button. I assure you this was on purpose. As of now you are part of the world SAO. Their is no way to logout and should you try the microwaves in the nervegear will fry your brain." He announced opening up screens to show them the news reports.

"The only way to logout is to clear the game by defeating the boss of the 100th floor. Also there is no way to revive a character anymore. So if you die in game you die in the real world as well." He continued. At this announcement their was mass chaos as the players began panicking. Kirito had his eyes watching Kayaba the whole time. His suspicions confirmed for the military his new job began. To clear the games and save the players lives.

"Before you begin I have one last present for all of you. In your inventory their should be an item called mirror. Please use it now" Kayaba spoke. Kirito opened his and noticed it was their. He saw out of the corner of his eye the other players doing the same. He looked at the plain mirror and was then bathed in a blue light. When it died he noticed his avatar more closely resembled his real body to a complete match now. He now knew the purpose of the mirror. He looked around and noticed everyone looked different probably to match their real world appearance.

He looked over and noticed Alice looked the same just about with her features becoming more regal. She looked even more beautiful now. His inner pervert was happy with this mirror since it meant he didn't have to be afraid some guy was posing as a girl.

"Alice you look even more cute" Kirito smiled as she blushed and looked at him.

"You look cute to Kirito" She mumbled back causing him to chuckle at her. He knew she was probably terrified but was trying to be strong in front of him to forgot about it.

"Good luck players" he heard Kayaba announce before he disappeared. Kirito decided now was the time to start and be ahead of the other beta players.

"Alice you want to come with me and strive in this world? I was a beta tester and know the best spots and quest's?" he asked her. She looked at him and nodded grabbing his hand as they ran out of their.

XXXX

1 month later

'Over 2,000 players have lost their lives to the death game. Players who gave up have taken to staying in the town of beginning's while other non-fighters have began using other skills to open shops. The fighters have yet to find the boss floor for the first floor in even a month of playing. Their was a meeting today that was supposed to be about the first boss. Alice and I have been grinding to maximize our skills as much as we can to be ready for the first boss. We even encountered two more people to add to our growing group. Their names were Coper an ex-beta like me and his real-life girlfriend Silica who was a beast tamer type character.' Kirito rambled in his head as he walked with Alice and the other two to the meeting place. Kirito and Alice have grown closer while they were fighting together for the first month, and now took every opportunity to tease each other. They arrived at a small cathedral like place with stands for players to sit and a small stage for players to announce things.

They noticed that there were about 30 players there. A lot of them were in groups while a couple were by themselves including a small person in a cloak and a guy with red hair and a bandanna. The small group of four took their seats in between the two solo characters. They looked up to the stage when they heard someone call the meeting to begin.

A young man with blue hair that framed his face walked up to the stage. He was dressed in leather armor reminiscent of a knight.

"Welcome players my name is Diavel, and I like to classify myself as a knight!" Diavel started off earning chuckles from a few people.

"Their is no job system!" One person shouted.

Diavel just smiled but then turned serious. "Today my party discovered the boss room of this floor." Diavel started off earning gasp of surprise.

"This meeting is a strategy meeting to make a plan to beat the boss and prove to the players back at the town of beginning's that we can win this thing!" He continued shouting at the end earning voices of approval from some characters.

"Hold up!" everybody heard somebody shout. Before a guy with orange cactus like hair jumped down to the stage.

"I am Kibaou, and before we continue some of you people need to apologize!" the new guy yelled.

Kirito tightened his fist knowing what this guy was leading to. Coper tensed as well. Alice put her hand on Kirito's shoulder to calm him down and he nodded his head in thanks. Silica grabbed Coper's hand.

"Kibaou are you perhaps speaking of the beta testers?" Diavel asked.

"Yea they abandoned us at the beginning and hogged all of the good grinding areas, while leaving us to the wolves!" Kibaou ranted.

"Excuse me" A deep voice interrupted his rant. It belonged to a massive dark skinned man. He walked up to the stage.

"I am Agil. Kibaou you say the beta testers are to fault?" Agil asked the intimidated Kibaou.

"y-yea" he stuttered a little.

In response Agil took out a book. "Have you perhaps read this?" Agil asked.

"Of course I have. You can get one of those for free from any shop!" Kibaou answered.

"I see then. These books are guidelines written and created by the beta testers and yet 2000 people still died. It is not the fault of the beta testers but this world." Agil said. Kibaou tch'ed an sat down knowing he lost the argument.

"Alright now that we are back on track. The bosses name according to the bood is Illfang the kobalt lord. He uses a one-handed axe and buckler combo, switching to a talwar when his health enters the red. I want full party's of six people. The ones who land the final kill blow will receive the items but the exp will be shared. He has a group of followers called sentinels who help out as well." Diavel announced to the group.

"Tommorow we will raid the boss so be prepared." He finished. Once he was done the players who were in groups already formed their party's. Kirito and Alice were the first of their group to form a party following along was Coper and Silica joining in giving them four players.

"I am going to ask that person if they want to join us" Kirito said pointing to the cloaked person. The others nodded and Coper said "Ill ask the guy with the bandanna then.".

Walking to the cloaked person Kirito sat down. "Excuse me I was wondering if you would like to join our party?" Kirito asked.

The person just nodded and Kirito sent a request. He they hit accept and a name was added to the list on his party. 'Asuna huh'. "Thank you. If you would like we can all hangout tonight and strategize?" he asked.

"I guess" Asuna said. Her voice was femimine Kirito noticed. Kirito nodded and lead her to the group.

Once they got over their they noticed the bandanna guy had joined. Kirito could tell he was depressed about something though. "Hey guys this is Asuna." Kirito announced. Asuna tensed.

"How do you know my name!?" She asked with a harsh tone. Kirito looked at her confused.

"Is there a set of names below your health bar?" Kirito asked. Asuna looked up and noticed their were a set of names. She read them off "Kirito, Klein, Coper, Silica, and Alice" She said and each member waved as she said their name. She blushed and apologized to Kirito. He just waved it off and said it was okay. "Well guys I am hungry. Who wants to go get some food?" Kirito asked.

"Yea I could use some food too." Alice said agreeing to join him. The only ones who didn't join was Coper and Silica saying they were going to grind some more before tomorrow. The group went into town and found a place to sit down and eat. They chatted about small things while they ate and Asuna was amazed at how much better the bread tasted with cream. She even bonded a bit with Alice since she hadn't met to many girls in the game. They all went to sleep pondering over how tomorrow was going to go.

XXXX

The next day

The group of six were walking towards the dungeon explaining the basics of switch with their new party members. They even set up how they were going to work together as well. Kirito had noticed how Diavel was giving him weird looks throughout their trip to the boss room. He thought it was just because Kirito was a solo player in the beta and he had known Diavel from it and it probably surprised him Kirito was partying up now.

When they reached the door Diavel stopped them to finalize the plan. "Alright teams A,B,C are main assault squad. Teams D and E will support by clearing the sentinels." He said and the raid party nodded. Kirito's party was Team E.

"Alright lets do this." Diavel said opening the door and everybody followed in tense and prepared. Once they were all in blue flames lit up the room and a huge red fat jackal like thing dropped down from the ceiling with four bars of health.

"Charge!" Diavel shouted. The main assault squad charged the boss while D and E started attacking the spawning sentines.

Throughout the battle Diavel was shouting commands while everyone was attacking. When the bosses health dropped into the red he roared and threw his axe and shield.

"Everyone back I will handle this!" Diavel shouted as he charged forwards. He looked back and sent a smirk in Kirito's direction who eyes widened knowing what he was after. 'He wants the last attack bonus!' he said in his head. Diavel activated a sword skill with a long wait time. 'That doesn't even have the power needed for a death hit!' Kirito thought. He noticed illfang take out soemthing that made him widen his eyes before he activated 'sonic leap' speeding towards them.

"Diavel thats a nodachi not a talwar!" Kirito shouted charging forward as a fast pace. Diavel widened his eyes realizing his mistake and couldn't move thanks to his sword skill. He thought he was about to die as the boss brought his sword down but just then a flash of orange came in front of him hitting the bosses sword up.

"Switch!" Kirito shouted as the shockwave blasted him and Diavel back from the blast. Asuna being the fastest in their party sped forward and rained linear on Illfang.

On the ground Kirito looked at Diavel. "You idiot you almost died just for a last attack? Did you think everything was going to be the same from the beta?" Kirito scolded Diavel. Diavel looked down. "Sorry about that I just thought myself your rival so I wanted to beat you just this once." Diavel said.

"You can still be my rival, you just have to be a live smart rival" Kirito said standing up and shocking Diavel. Kirito seen that Asuna was open and widened his eyes.

"Asuna behind you!" He shouted. She looked at behind her and got away just in time even though her cloak was ripped off showing a beautiful chestnut haired girl. Kirito thought she was beautiful when he seen her. Banishing those thoughts for later though he rushed in and attacked the boss with her.

After a few strikes they were thrown back and had low health. Just as the boss was bringing the blade down a mace stopped it. Looking up Kirito noticed it was Egil. "We will hold him off while you two recover." Egil said and Kirito nodded. "Thanks." He replied.

When their health was back up Kirito and Asuna charged again since they were the fastest of their group thus they could finish the boss, and continued to combo him. Kirito parried the huge sword once more and was knocked back as Asuna rained more fast blows on his way back he looked behind him and shouted. "Egil, Klein bring up your hands!" The two did so and Kirito's feet connected and he activated 'sonic leap' again and sped off at an insane speed and slashed his sword completely through the bosses midsection. Everything was frozen before the boss shattered in polygons and their was a sign of congratulations above it.

Everybody cheered and Kirito noticed he got the last attack bonus which was the coat of midnight.

"Wait!" Everybody heard Kibaou shout again.

"You your a beta tester aren't you!? You knew the weapon the boss was about to use!" He declared pointing at Kirito. Kirito glared at him.

"Kibaou shut up." Surprisingly this came from Diavel and not Kirito.

"He saved my life. I was a beta tester as well and I was trying to get the last attack bonus. In my want to be his rival I forgot that not everything from the beta was going to be the same." Diavel said shocking everyone.

"In the beta Kirito was known as the black swordsman and was the one who got the furthest and I wanted to be his equal." he continued shocking people even more.

"For saving my life and accepting my rivalry I am joining him and his group." He finished.

"Then your cheaters!" Kibaou shouted.

"A beta tester and a Cheater your Beaters!" He finished.

A hollow chuckle came from Kirito's mouth sending chills up everyone's spines. "A Beater eh? I like it. Yea remember me I am a beater not like those other beta testers. I am going to be the one to beat this game." Kirito said throwing on his coat of midnight in a dramatic flourish. He turned around and walked up to the doors his entire group following him.

XXXX

2nd floor

Once they reached the second floor and the wide open plains he addressed the group. "You guys know it will be social suicide following me correct?" Kirito said.

To his surprise they laughed at him. A little put out he looked at them. "that guy Kibaou was an idiot. He didn't look at the bigger picture. Also more people are probably going to look up to you than be mad at you for just now promising to get them out of this game." Alice said with a chuckle. Kirito in response groaned. "that's not what I was going for but whatever. Seeing as how we have a big group gathering here I suggest we form a guild once we reach the third floor." Kirito proposed. Everyone agreed and they set out.

XXXX

2 days later

Kirito looked up to see he received a pm. 'Ki-bou I have something you might be interested in. Meet me at these coordinates-Argo' It read. Surprised that she was giving him info for free he informed everyone he was setting out to meet up with Argo. She was already famous for being an information broker so they didn't question him further although Klein and Diavel asked to accompany him and he shrugged.

An hour later the three guys finally made it up a huge mountain. They saw a small hut and Argo standing outside. Argo was dressed in a green travelers cloak and green themed equipment. What was different though was that she had three red whiskermarks. Kirito had to hold in a chuckle.

"I didn't think you would bring people but whatever. In this hut is a quest to gain the skill martial arts. All you have to do is break a rock using whatever you can." She said to the guys.

The three were really interested to have a useful skill like that since it meant they were not unarmed without swords anymore. "Whats the catch though? Does it have something to do with your whisker marks?" Kirito asked knowing Argo.

She pouted a little. "If you exit out of the quest you get failure marks and they are permanent." She answered. "Also the rock has really high durability and heals if you stop hitting it." She added. The three now knew why she was like that.

"Thanks for the info Argo" Kirito said. She smirked and looked at the blue haired Diavel. "Pm me anytime you want Di-kun" Argo said as she whispered it into his ear flustering him hugely. She sashayed her hips as she walked away keeping Diavel in a trance. When he looked back at his friends they were smirking at him. He sighed knowing he was going to get teased now.

"heh maybe we can get free info if we use Diavel." Kirito said elbowing Coper who laughed. Diavel just sheepishly rubbed his head laughing awkwardly.

With that the three went into the hut accepting the quest and set to work.

XXXX

2 and a half months into the game 3rd floor

The group plus Argo who said she would be in and out a lot since it was her job to be all over the place just accepted the quest that unlocks the ability to form a guild. They were supposed to defeat the field boss mini-minotaur. It was basically a 6 foot minotaur instead of a 20 foot one that was supposed to be the floor boss.

It took them around three hours to clear the mini-dungeon even with their numbers and levels. The group was ok with it as they were getting good experience. The finally reached the door to the boss room. The inside had carvings on the walls that shined with a red glow. Their target eyes glowed red when it spotted them and rose from a throne of bones. It had three bars of health signifying it as a field boss. It roared and raised a battleaxe.

Kirito nodded to Diavel signaling him to be the strategist. "Alright Klein and Agil draw it's aggro. Kirito and Asuna use your speed to chain attacks. Alice parry it's strikes to allow Coper and Argo to hit it's weak points. Silica provide support with Pina and target the back of it's legs. I will help Alice!" Diavel set out telling everybody what to do. They all went to action falling into their roles easily.

The battle lasted twenty minutes but with their perfectly executed roles and high levels they put it down with Alice scoring the last strike bonus rewarding her with a paladin set of armor that leveled with her.

When they returned to the quest giver and turned it in the building they were in transformed into the guild community building allowing players to make their own guilds now.

"Ok to make your guild official I need 1500 col, and the name of the guild leader who will then assign the positions available in-guild." The NPC announced. They payed the col and said Kirito was the guild leader since he could make the decisions and their was a perfect position for Diavel.

"Ok the guild Lunar Wolves is now official congratulations." The NPC said. Their emblem was a black wolf head and yellow eyes with a crescent moon behind it.

"Ok Diavel your the Strategist, Argo your obviously our Informant and Spy, Klein and Silica your charismatic and our Recruiter's, Agil now would be a perfect time to begin preparing for that shop you want so your our Merchant, Coper I know you said you were good with money so your Treasurer, Alice and Asuna I know we will eventually become bigger so I want you two to train any new recruits and you two are the ones who can pick the guild outfits." Kirito rattled off. With each thing he said each player received a notification letting them know their position. They all nodded and smiled at each other ready to begin performing their jobs. The Lunar Wolves were ready to face the rest of the game.

XXXX

End Leave a Review please! Also I bought a notepad just to write the numerous notes I have for this story. It had a lot of stuff in it and the whole story plot up to the end of SAO I will write the story plot for ALO when I finish SAO on here. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A few have asked who he was adopted by and all I will say is that it is the JSDF. Someone asked if they were a good military. Well if your a big as anime fan as I am you will see where I am taking this in the future.

AN 2: I am looking for a Beta for this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own SAO

XXXX

35th floor 8 months into the game

The guild known as the Lunar Wolves had gained fame for being the strongest guild. Knights of the Blood Oath and the Divine Dragon Alliance were behind them in power but not fame. The Lunar Wolves signature clothing was a hood attached to their clothes that was in the shape of a wolf howling and if they closed it up it was like they had a wolf mask on. They had grown so large Kirito had to assign military like positions to be able to keep things organized. As such he was the Commander and Alice and Asuna were the co-commanders. The rest were assigned various officer positions according to strength. Most recruits wore a black cloak with the wolf hood. Officer's wore cloaks with fur around the neck of their hood to show their status. Each with their preferred color of fur. Kirito had black fur, and Asuna and Alice being co-second in command had to agree on one color with it being white. The other original members each had their favorite colors. Silica with yellow, Coper brown, Agil orange, Argo green, Diavel blue, and Klein had red.

Currently the officer's were in a meeting to discuss the current problem they were facing. "Kirito we need to recruit a smith into our guild. We need someone to make quality weapons for the guild members who have not got rare drops." Diavel reported. Kirito nodded. "Alright Argo you know anybody who would be good?" Kirito asked. "Hmm theres this girl Lizbeth she would be great. I was actually thinking of getting Klein to recruit her anyways." Argo said smirking a bit but hiding it from Klein. The rest of the guild chuckled at the oblivious fool who was about to be put into one of Argo's traps.

Hearing the chance to recruit a girl Klein jumped at the chance. "Yea sure I'll do it. Do you know where she is at the moment?" Klein asked. Argo told him she was currently in her shop on the 30th floor. Klein nodded and left on the mission.

"Alright the meetings adjourned then. I suggest grinding to up your levels once you get anything you need done." Kirito said as he walked out with Asuna and Alice following behind.

The remaining members chuckled. "I wonder when he notices those two have feelings about him and whats going to happen when the three have to talk about it." Diavel said.

Coper smirked as he hugged Silica. Both of them supporting rings to signify their being married in game. "100 col says he gets another girl before it blows up in his face and he has to deal with it then." Coper said. Argo walked up and took Diavels hand showing both of them with rings on as well. "I'll take that bet and raise it to 200 and say it works out between him and whoever he ends up with." Argo added. With that they began betting raising the stakes.

With Kirito, Asuna, and Alice

The three were walking side by side with Kirito in the middle. "So Kirito-kun should we go home or go get something to eat?" Asuna asked knowing what he was going to say before he said it. "We should go home and eat your food!" Kirito replied quickly with a little bit of drool. Alice chuckled at this. "You know Kirito-kun sooner or later she is going to have you trained like a dog." Alice said laughing. The three had decided to put their money together and all buy a beautiful house they found on the floor they were on and it was secluded in the woods. It had a lake in front of it for them to fish or swim whenever they wanted. Kirito made an indignant face at Alice. "Hey what are you talking about Asuna-chan wont do that to me!" Kirito said.

"Your right" Asuna said.

"See!" Kirito said happily.

"Because I already did" Asuna added giggling into her hand as Kirito face-faulted. He got up and chuckled darkly then.

"So that's how its going to be huh?" He asked causing the girls to freeze. The three walked into their house and the girls were wary of what Kirito might do.

Once the door close he whirled on them and shouted "Lets see how you like this!" Before he tackled them both and started tickling them in their weak spots causing them to laugh uncontrollably.

They were shouting no fair at him and he said it's their fault for teaming up on them. He didn't have to worry about armor as they had switched to civilian clothes while at their guild building that was on the 35th floor as well. The tables turned on Kirito though when the girls teamed up on him and started tickling him to death. He was shouting mercy for five minutes before they let him go. He mocked glared at them before laughing it off as they too laughed as they relaxed from the tiring day on the frontlines.

Asuna then got up and said she was going to prepare supper and that they should set the table. Wanting her food Kirito ran as fast as he could to set up the table even as the girls laughed at him.

XXXX

With Klein

As Klein reached the 30th floor which the town was for mainly crafting type people. He was following the directions Argo had given him and it lead him to a small brown building with a sword and shield crossed on the sign above it. His dark red guild cloak swaying in the breeze as he walked. The doorbell dinged as he walked in and he immediately knew why Argo told him to come here. The weapons and armor were made of a great quality. He walked up to the counter and ringed the bell.

"One minute" he heard from the back. When the shopkeeper walked out he had to fight down a blush as he put on a smile. She had short pink hair and brown eyes. She was in a red smith's outfit.

"What can I do for- ooooh your from Lunar Wolves and you even have fur so your a high ranking member then." She mentioned as she noticed his cloak.

"Is this personal or guild business?" She asked wondering what he needed.

"It is guild business as we would like to recruit a player smith for our guild, and you came recommended from Argo." Klein said smiling.

"Ehh?" Lizbeh said trying to sound like she was not interested but in reality she was as this could be the big break she needed to get her fame as a smith higher.

"Yes is there anything we could do to get you to consider the offer?" Klein asked. He really wanted her to join so he could talk to some more as she was really cute.

Jumping on a chance to get something she really needed and having a strong player from the frontlines in front of her she said. "I'll join if you help me with a quest to obtain this smithing material I have been wanting." Lizbeth stated. Klein smiled and said he accepted and asked what the quest was.

"We need to travel to the 34th floor. On it is a rare crystal type of smithing material that I want but it is protected by a dragon." She informed him. He nodded serious as he sent her a party request. She accepted it told him to give her a minute to equip her battle gear surprising him since he thought she was just a crafting type of player. The two set out to the gate portal and told it the floor they needed and vanished into it.

34th floor

It took them around three hours to locate the valley that the stuff resided in. It was a huge snow valley that had blue crystal structures throughout it. She said they were not the right type as the right stuff actually grew out of the dragon.

When they reached a clearing their was a sudden roar as a giant crystal dragon rose from the ground and roared at them. Getting serious Klein drew his katana as Lizbeth drew a mace and shield. The dragon had two bars of health signaling it as a mini-boss that even pairs of players could battle.

They charged and battled the dragon which took them around an hour of dodging and striking to take down even with them being high leveled. They were actually low on health in the yellow zone when it was over. They decided to camp for the night a little further towards the city after Lizbeth acquired a large amount of the material. When they set up for the night they talked about themselves and their time there. It even lead up to a dark part for Klein that only his close friends from the guild knew about.

"Yea before I was with my friends from the guild I actually had four other friends. They died on the first floor though during that first month." Klein said looking down as it still hurt to talk about them.

"We arrogantly thought we could fight these flower monsters but one of them had a fruit that when it busted drew a horde in. I was the only one that got away after my friends sacrificed themselves for me." Klein finished as he was looking down until he found himself in a warm embrace. That was when the dam broke and he cried for his friends.

"Its Ok Klein. I am sure they want you to live your life to the fullest. So don't let their sacrifices be in vain live for them." Lizbeth said as she held him encouraging him.

Klein actually felt better now that he had let all of that out. He got up and smiled a true smile at Lizbeth drawing a blush from her. "Thank you Liz I feel better letting that out." Klein said bowed.

Lizbeth just chuckled at him and said it was okay. They spent the rest of the night chatting about things until they fell asleep.

Several hours later when they woke, they headed out to the town to warp to headquarters. They reached town and ported to the 35th floor. There was players whispering when they seen Klein pass by them. Many players having seen the fur and knew that this was there guilds headquarters floor. There was even some recruits walking around town. When they noticed Klein they saluted as he nodded to them.

Klein and Lizbeth finally arrived at the guilds headquarters. It was a palace as due to their large numbers they needed a larger headquarters. Lizbeth was awed by its beauty. It took them several more minutes of walking before the reached Kirito's office. Klein knocked on the door to it. They heard several things being moved really fast, making Klein raise an eyebrow before they heard enter.

Walking in he didn't notice anything out of place but he suspiciously stared at Kirito, Alice, and Asuna when they each had disheveled hair.

Kirito coughed to gain his attention and entered guild leader mode. "She the smith?" Kirito asked. Lizbeth was a little intimidated to be in the presence of The Black Swordsman, The Lightning Flash, and The Paladin. These three were three of the strongest players in the game. She stood tall though as they were just players like her.

"Yes and she has agreed to join our guild." Klein said smiling. Kirito nodded and sent her an invite to the guild. She accepted and the symbol was added to her clothes.

"Ok Lizbeth you will be a leader of the smithing faction of our guild. We would like if you could help other people we recruit that are smiths to level their smithing the right way. Since you are a faction leader whats your favorite color?" Kirito asked of her.

"Pink." She answered easily. Kirito nodded and nodded to Asuna. Asuna walked to Lizbeth and opened a trade menu. When it was completed Lizbeth noticed she received Lunar Wolves Officer's Uniform. It asked her for a color and she selected pink and put it on. It was the guilds cloak with pink fur. Her and Klein then left the room. When they were gone the three let out the breaths they were holding in.

"Man if they had seen us cuddled up sleeping like that we would have never gotten over the teasing." Kirito sighed. He then felt a chill go up his back and looked to see Alice and Asuna had scary sweet smiles.

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Eheheh yes?" He asked.

"Kirito-kun we wouldn't have been in that position if you didn't think it was funny to keep us up all night tickling us." Asuna said.

"And if we were caught like that I might have had to kill you." Alice finished. Kirito just kept laughing as he got back to work.

XXXX

50th floor 1 year 4 month's into the game

Kirito was walking around the forest looking for a rare species he wanted so Asuna could cook her amazing stew for him. He had finally spotted the little white rabbit like thing when he heard a scream and he cursed when it ran off. He ran in the direction of the scream and came upon the site to see a guy about to stab a girl. He charged and stopped the guys blade. He seen that the guy recognized him and the guy ran off. Kirito decided not to chase him for now and turned and helped the girl up.

She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and wore a blue sleeveless top that also stopped at her belly button. She had long sleeves that were not connected to her vest top. She wore black short shorts with a blue half skirt with a brown belt. She had thigh high black socks with white accents and small brown boots. All in all she was pretty cute.

"Are you alright?" Kirito asked knowing she might be in shock. The girl just looked at him and lunged at him hugging hum and started crying. Kirito was frozen stiff but just hugged her back.

"That was the guild leader of Laughing Coffin Poh. They have been targeting me ever since I got the serrated sword drop. It stacks up bleeding every time I hit something and they said it was perfect for their guild. I refused to trade it to them and now they keep trying to kill me." The girl said as she finally calmed down enough to tell Kirito about why that guy attacked her.

"I see. Why don't you join a guild? They could protect you from them." Kirito questioned her.

"I didn't want to involve anyone else. That went down the drain though now that you helped me." She answered.

"Well you could join my guild then? Ill help keep you safe from laughing coffin." Kirito offered.

She looked at him when he said his guild and only now realized he had black fur around his collar. "Your The Black Swordsman Kirito!" She gasped.

He just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He nodded to her. She smiled knowing he and his guild were strong. "I am Philia and if you would have me I would like to join." She said. He smiled and sent her a guild invite along with a guild cloak. She accepted and chose the color blue and now had a short guild cloak in blue.

"You know this could lead to guild warfare correct?" She questioned making sure he knew what they were signing up for as they walked out of the forest. He looked at her and smiled. It was not a nice smile she noticed it was a cold smile of a leader.

"You are a member of our guild now. If they attack us I will wipe them out. I don't forgive murderers." Kirito said. She smiled knowing he could protect her.

XXXX

1 month later

It turned out guild warfare was correct as a week later one of their guild members had perished. Investigating it lead to revealing Laughing coffin. Kirito then ordered everyone to get ready for a raid as he had found their base a week later. They then spent two weeks preparing for the fight.

Currently the whole guild was marching into a cave system on the 27th floor. Having found the Laughing Coffin symbol throughout the cave they knew they had the place. They all arrived in a clearing in the cave and circled up knowing something was up. All of a sudden around 50 players jumped down from a level above them all cloaked and had the symbol and engaged each other in battle.

The battle was intense but ultimately due to their clearing status the Lunar Wolves were victorious. Though not all was positive. The Lunar Wolves had lost two people and a lot of their players were traumatized from having to kill because the Laughing Coffin members wouldn't go down unless they died. They were able to capture a few of their members but it still did not matter. Kirito himself had killed two people. When they arrived back at headquarters Kirito told everyone to assemble for an announcement. Their entire guild was assembled in the main hall and Kirito was on the stage.

"Alright everyone in light of this troubling event we just went through I have decided to give everybody two weeks off for rest and relaxation. Use it to overcome your grief so that we may continue for those players stuck on the first floor." Kirito announced to the group. They all smiled at him and thanked him before departing. Sighing Kirito turned to his officer's. "That means you guys to. I am going to the 31st floor's beach if you need me." Kirito said as he turned and left. Two certain girls screamed 'chance!' in their head before hurrying after him. The rest of the Officer's seeing the two girls run after Kirito smirked, knowing he was going to have an eventful two weeks. Argo and Coper though said. "I'm following them! I want to win my bet" They said simultaneously. Silica and Diavel sighed but followed them out. Klein looked at Lizbeth and said. "Want to join them?" He asked. She looked at him imagining him in swim trunks before smiling and agreeing to join. Another thing that happened over that month was Philia having a hero worship of Kirito but not romantic feelings as he was not her type.

XXXX

31st floor 1 year 5 months into the game

Kirito was currently sprawled on a beach towel in only black trunks soaking up the sun. He heard footsteps approaching and opened his eyes only to cover his nose immediately for standing above him were two girls in bikini's both drop dead bombshells. Alice was in a white bikini and Asuna was in a red one. They were all leaning down looking at him giving him a great view of everything hence the nosebleed.

"Hey girls." Kirito said to save face as he wiped the blood away causing the two to giggle.

"Hey Kirito-kun." they chirped as the laid out their towels next to him and laid down. The two looked at each other with sparks between their eyes before turning to Kirito.

"Will you put some lotion on us Kirito-kun?" They asked. Kirito spluttered for a second before his inner pervert screamed 'Hell Yea!' and he said sure. Although they did something that made the situation all the better. When they both laid on their stomachs the undid the string that tied their tops and he could see the side of their breast. Trying to not stare he got lotion on both of his hands and began rubbing both of them down at the same time while trying to ignore how smooth their skin felt.

He sometimes marveled at how real this game felt. They could even do M-rated things here since Kayaba wanted it to be as real as possible. There were inhibitions though thankfully. The game knows the players true age and will automatically stop any player below the age of 16 from doing sexual related acts. It also knows when things like rape are attempted and the offender is automatically ported to jail. Right now hearing the girls moan at his massage was not helping his higher brain functions.

When they started to say go lower he knew he was probably blushing up a storm. Their moans were getting more sensual as well. Right when he was about to reach the inside of their thighs to massage they were interrupted and Kirito didn't know whether to be happy that he was saved from going further or mad that he was interrupted from going further.

"Oi we finally found you three." Coper said with his best troll smile as he walked over to them with brown swim trunks and Silica beside him with a yellow bikini. Not far behind them were Argo and Diabel in their swim wear. Blue trunks for Diabel and a green bikini for Argo. Next to them were Klein in red swim trunks and Lizbeth in a pink bikini. Agil following behind them in orange swim trunks.

Asuna and Alice glared murder at Coper when he interrupted them while Kirito chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head. Coper smirked at them when he noticed the glare making their glare worse. He knew what he was interrupting and just couldn't help it.

"Oh Asuna, Alice why the glares? We aren't interrupting anything are we?" He asked slyly as everyone settled in. Asuna and Alice just huffed before they got up and dragged Kirito with them to the water.

"Coper that wasn't nice we all agreed not to interrupt them when we seen them." Silica chided him. He just rolled his eyes before saying "Yea well I just stopped them from tainting the young kids eyes. They have a house for such things." Coper said smirking.

"Kirito and the girls were the only ones around for about a mile." Klein said deadpanning.

"I know." Coper said smirking a bit more before he started rubbing lotion on himself while the others chuckled as Coper was a jokester and loved trolling everyone in the guild. Especially the three that had been stepping on eggshells around each other for awhile now.

"Don't come running to me when Alice and Asuna beat you up later." Silica said innocently while Coper went stiff and shivered cursing himself now.

Later that night

The whole group sat around bonfire as they lit up fireworks all smiling as they relaxed from the frontlines.

"Alright me Alice and Asuna are going to head home see you guys later." Kirito said as he Alice and Asuna got out their home crystals that transports them straight to their house.

Seeing a prime teasing chance Argo smirked at them. "Going home early to continue where you left off?" she asked slyly and bust out laughing as they blushed and stuttered denials before they were transported back to their house. At this everyone else bust out laughing.

"Ahh I love teasing those three." Sighed Argo as she wiped a tear from her eye.

XXXX

Cabin home on 35th floor

Kirito, Asuna, and Alice all teleported in blushing and having a hard time looking at each other.

"I talk to you girls in the morning I am going to sleep." Kirito said before he rushed to his room red in the face.

The two girls looked each other in the eye both with a determined glint in it. "We need to talk." they both said at the same time. Noticing this they nodded and walked over to the dining table.

XXXX

The next morning

Kirito groaned a bit as he woke up. He tried getting up but felt a weight on both sides of his arms. He turned his groggy eyes over them and immediately he was awake with wide eyes. This was because on both sides was Alice and Asuna snuggled up to him. He tried to get up before they woke up but it was all for naught as just then the two had awoken. They looked around before gaining clarity seeing a panicking Kirito.

Seeing the state he was in and why they giggled. "Don't worry Kirito-kun, your not in trouble. We just need to talk and we figured that if we slept like this we could talk when you woke up." Asuna explained with a smile.

"Talk about what?" Kirito asked confused.

"Us." Alice said with a mischievous smile.

Kirito gulped.

XXXX

anddd done! Please leave a review!


End file.
